Welcome Home
by SortaSaruhiko
Summary: When Gray stumbles across a man claiming to be Natsu's father, what will he do about it? Will Natsu end up knowing about this? Sorry, I'm not good with Summaries, so you'll just have to read and see what it's about. Warning, there is Gratsu, so if you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in Magnolia. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, kids were out playing games with one another. Gray sighed, enjoying the hot sun on his bare back as he strolled around the town -wearing only boxers, of course- trying to find something to do. He finally gave up when he reached the river, rather relieved that there was a cool breeze. He sat down under a maple tree, leaning against the rough bark and closing his eyes, hoping to get a minute of shut-eye. 'I wonder where Natsu is,' he thought to himself, wishing his lover was here with him.

He had almost fallen asleep, when suddenly, a man stepped out in front of him. He was wearing a greenish-gray robe that went down to his feet, with a hood of the same hue covering his head. "Excuse me, sir," the man said in a deep voice.

"Hmm? Oi, who are you?" Gray looked up at him curiously, irritated that his slumber was interrupted.

"Are you Gray Fullbuster?" He ignored Gray's question.

"Yeah... who's asking?"

"...So you know Natsu, then?" There was a hint of hope in the hooded man's voice.

The Raven haired mage looked at him for a moment. 'Who is this dude? Why's he asking about Natsu?' He asked himself. He stood up then, now face to hooded face with the man. "Yea, he's... my boyfriend. Why do you wanna know?"

Rough, tan fingers removed the hood covering his face, revealing long, red hair, and a scarf identical to Natsu's. "I'm his father, Igneel."

Gray took a step back, his eyes widened with disbelief. "I-Igneel..?!"

"So you've heard of me, huh?" Igneel said, almost happily.

"Yeah, I've heard of you. How could you just leave him like that..." Gray muttered. "I didn't have a choice," Igneel said bitterly. "I couldn't tell him I was leaving, he would have tried to follow me. The same with the other dragons, they kept it secret for the safety of their children. We all left because we weren't allowed to interfere with humans. All these years, I've been trying to become one. For Natsu's sake, at least."

The ice mage sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "We'd better tell the guild about this," he thought aloud.

"Guild...? Will Natsu be there?"

"Yea.'

"I.. I haven't exactly worked anything out about what I'm gonna say... will he recognize me?"

"I don't know," Gray admitted. "I'll see if I can get Natsu outta there long enough for you to explain yourself. Let's just get there before he comes looking for me. Oh, and hide the scarf."

Igneel shoved the scarf deep in his robe. "What about my scent?"

The ice make mage let out a long sigh. "Go roll aloud in some dirt or somethin'."

* * *

After minutes of arguing about Igneel's scent and why Gray was always shirtless, the ice mage set out for the guild, with the former Dragon a few yards behind him. Once they arrived, he made sure he couldn't hear Natsu fighting with anyone before slipping inside, Igneel close behind. Almost nobody was here, which the ice mage found rather relieving.

"Hiya, Gray!" Mira said from behind the bar. "Hey. Where's Gramps?"

"He's upstairs, why?" She asked him, an innocent, cheerful look on her face, oblivious to the stranger in the guild.

"I need to talk to him," he said flatly."Tell him to come out here?" "Surething." she smiled before going upstairs to get the master, returning a moment later with the short old man following her down the steps.

"You needed to see me, Gray?" The master said, stopping in front of the raven haired mage.

"Uh... yeah. I'm not good at explaining, so I'll let him do it." he replied, stepping back so Igneel was now in front.

"And who might you be?" Makarov asked.

The former dragon removed his hood, once again revealing his long, red hair. "I am Igneel."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys! Sorry I've been kinda hiatus, I haven't written much anime stuff lately. Here's this, though. Sorry it's so short. Maybe the next chapter will be longer! Eh, anyways, enjoy, and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, the author of this story has a short message for all of you."

"Gray, could you be any more blunt?"

"Tch... I _could_."

"Anywho, since she didn't want to make this announcement herself, she decided to do something called a 'twist', whatever that means, and have us pass on some kind of message..."

"Which would be, that since the manga of Fairy Tail has revealed where Igneel has been all along, she doesn't feel obligated to continue this story. She'd also like opinions on what you think she should do."

"Igneel..."

"Oh, stop drooling, Natsu."

"Who said I was drooling?!"

"The puddle of drool on your shirt!"

"Tch."

"What, the silent treatment?"

"..."

Sigh. "Natsu-Kun... I'll let you top tonight..."

"Okay!"

"What have I gotten myself into..."


End file.
